Cold War
by Kalgalen
Summary: "Ça avait commencé d'une façon idiote, comme toutes les disputes de couple. Un mot de trop, mauvais endroit-mauvais moment, regard de travers..." Tony ne sait pas lire entre les lignes et Steve boude. Rien d'extraordinaire.


**Titre :** Cold War

**Genre :** romance/humor

**Pairing :** Steve/Tony

**Rating :** M (rien de méchant.)

**Disclaimer :** Marvel

**Autre :** Heeeey. Ça fait un bout de temps que je n'ai rien posté ici, mais j'ai été vampirisée par le fandom Marvel (toute une éducation de comics à faire, ça prend du temps.) Mais me revoilà avec un petit Stony. Fin alternative plus fluffy en bonus. Pas un chef-d'œuvre, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. Original idea goes to my lovely linshambles~

* * *

Ça avait commencé d'une façon idiote, comme toutes les disputes de couple. Un mot de trop, mauvais endroit-mauvais moment, regard de travers, et fuite d'une des deux parties.

« Bien. »

Steve n'avait pas crié. Ni claqué la porte, ni esquissé quoi que ce soit qui puisse ressembler à un mouvement d'humeur. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison. Il avait simplement fermé les yeux avec un soupir, et quand il les avait rouverts toute chaleur les avait désertés. Et Tony s'était rendu compte que jusqu'à ce jour, il ne l'avait jamais vu _vraiment _contrarié.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, » avait-il déclaré, glacial – _distant_.

Voilà qui avait refroidit sévèrement les ardeurs combatives de Tony. Cette inattendue fraîcheur de la part de Steve avait dû lui congeler momentanément le cerveau, parce qu'il avait sur le coup été incapable de trouver une réponse intelligente. Cap l'avait jaugé une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons. Il s'était arrêté à la porte du labo et avait dit sans se retourner :

« Bonne fin de journée, monsieur Stark. »

...

_ Monsieur Stark._

Tony fixe le contenu de sa tasse comme s'il pouvait en extraire les secrets de l'univers. Le noir du café est peut-être un peu trop profond pour représenter un ciel nocturne, mais avec un peu d'imagination la fumée peut tenir le rôle de nuages. Et ce groupe de bulles incarne une galaxie d'Andromède assez crédible.

_Monsieur Stark ?_

Se décidant à éparpiller les étoiles, il avale une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Lentement mais sûrement, ses neurones s'agitent et recommencent à fonctionner, ramenant à la surface le problème qui occupe ses pensées depuis bientôt trois semaines.

« _Monsieur _Stark ? Vraiment ? » laisse-t-il échapper, encore vaguement incrédule. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Steve est redevenu si formel. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ont eu des _divergences d'opinion_ une fois de plus que leur relation doit prendre fin, n'est-ce pas ? C'est idiot. Mais si Steve prend ça vraiment au sérieux, ça signifie la fin des échanges de regards et des effleurements de doigts. La fin des mots doux un brin désuets qu'il adore entendre dans la bouche de Steve. La fin des baisers et des câlins. La fin de... _Merde._

Il est presque prêt à s'excuser.

_ Monsieur Stark._

L'appellation ne l'a pas dérangé les premiers jours. Il arrive à Steve de l'appeler ainsi en public pour lui faire par de sa désapprobation quant à ses décisions. C'est _normal_. Ce qui l'est moins, c'était le ton – lourd de reproches – avec lequel il le prononce et le regard – polaire – dont il le gratifie par la même occasion. Les autres ont senti le malaise – difficile de faire autrement, la température d'une pièce chute de plusieurs degrés quand Stark et Rogers s'y trouvent simultanément. Et si Natasha a rapidement décidé que ça ne la concerne pas, Clint et Bruce en ont décidé autrement. Ils commencent leur investigation en questionnant Steve, qu'ils considèrent comme plus ouvert à la discussion, mais celui-ci leur assure d'un ton sans appel que _tout va bien_. Étant donné qu'il vient d'éventrer son troisième punching-ball, ils n'insistent pas. Et se rabattent sur Tony.

« Steve a l'air un peu sur les nerfs, » amorce Bruce, l'air dégagé.

Tony détache à peine les yeux de son circuit imprimé.

« Donne-lui des cours de yoga.

- Oui, je lui proposerai. Mais...tu n'aurais pas une idée de la cause de son irritation, par hasard ?

- Pourquoi je le saurais ? Suis pas sa mère. Il pourrait être la mienne, par contre.

- Vous avez passé pas mal de temps ensemble ces derniers mois, j'ai pensé que...

- Ce qu'il veut dire, coupe Clint, c'est que vous vous chicanez sans arrêt comme un vieux couple. Alors si ces engueulades s'arrêtent du jour au lendemain et que Cap se met à te traiter comme un étranger, il y a de grandes chances pour que tu aies _fait_ quelque chose. »

Tony lève les yeux de son établi et répond, sarcastique :

« Trouvé ça tout seul, Barton ?

- J'ai été un peu aidé par Doc' Banner. »

Tony finit par éjecter les deux gêneurs de son espace de travail sans leur soumettre de justification sérieuse, se réfugiant derrière des explications vaseuses dans la veine _''c'est sa mauvaise période du mois''_ ou encore _''mon chat a mangé son poisson rouge''_.

A vrai dire, ce n'est pas la première fois que Steve trouve quelque chose à reprocher à Tony au point de refuser de l'appeler par son prénom durant quelques jours. Les motifs d'un tel traitement sont divers et variés : rendez-vous manqué, action inconsidérée pendant une mission, ou même rebuffade à l'idée d'adopter une alimentation équilibrée. Les choses finissent toujours par se tasser sans que Tony n'aie de grands efforts à faire – un comportement au goût de Captain, un café offert avec un sourire étincelant, et l'affaire est réglée. Toujours, jusqu'à maintenant. Toutes les attentions de Tony sont ignorées, ses cadeaux de paix retournés, ses messages rejetés. Il cherche à atteindre Steve, son ami – son _amant_ – mais ne cesse de se heurter à Captain America, leader des Avengers, avec son agaçant sérieux et ses choix inévitablement bons. Tony n'avait jamais vu la volonté que Steve avait à s'engager dans une relation avec lui comme un _bon_ choix – il savait qu'il finirait par le blesser, mais se sentait trop égoïste pour le repousser. Alors il avait juste prévenu Steve qu'il était en train de prendre une mauvaise décision. Le soldat avait juste sourit avant de l'embrasser : « _Laisse-moi en juger._ »

Tony avait presque envie de le coincer d'un endroit dans lequel il ne pourrait pas l'éviter pour lui annoncer : « _Je te l'avais bien dit._ » Et peut-être pour s'excuser, aussi.

S'excuser pour _quoi_ ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de grave. Il lui avait juste dit que...

« ...les dates ne sont pas importantes ? » glapit Pepper, manquant de s'étouffer avec son thé. « Tony, je sais que les dates ne sont pas ton fort – ce n'est pas le fort de beaucoup d'hommes, de toute façon. Mais elles_ sont_ importantes. Particulièrement dans un couple. Anniversaires, Saint Valentin... On peut tolérer que tu oublies un événement, mais pas que tu fasses comme si il n'avait aucune valeur après qu'on te l'aie signalé. »

Tony reste un instant perplexe devant l'explication de Pepper. Puis avance lentement :

« Mais Steve est un _homme_. Je pensais que seules les femmes avaient cette obsession du temps qui passe. C'est dû à quoi, d'ailleurs ? La peur de vieillir ? Des records personnels ? Tenir les comptes ? Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? Dis-moi, Pep'.

- Le sexe d'une personne n'a rien à voir avec ses réactions, le renseigne Pepper en ignorant ses interrogations. C'est une question de...sensibilité, j'imagine. Tu as le quotient émotionnel d'une cuillère en plastique donc je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, mais... (elle soupire et s'appuie au dossier de sa chaise, et répète en insistant sur chaque mot :) Les. Dates. Sont. Importantes.

- D'accord. Compris.

- J'en doute.

- Je t'assure.

- Bien entendu. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour réparer ça ? Qu'est-ce que cette date représente, pour commencer ? »

Tony ressent soudain le besoin de regarder n'importe où pour esquiver le regard inquisiteur de Pepper, parce qu'il a la sensation que la date dont il s'agit fait partie de celles qu'une femme peut considérer comme_ très _importantes.

« C'est...le jour où on a commencé à se fréquenter, » marmonne-t-il.

Il reconnaît la succession de mimiques qui passe sur le visage de Pepper à ce moment-là : bouche qui bée d'étonnement, puis qui se referme pour s'étirer en un sourire mi-désolé, mi-attendri tandis que ses yeux le considèrent comme s'il était un petit garçon venant de briser un vase. Il appelle cette tête ''Tata Pep' va tout arranger''.

« Je ne vais pas t'aider sur ce coup, Tony. »

...Ou peut-être pas.

«C'est à toi de réparer les pots cassés, » poursuit-elle.

Tony prend un air désemparé.

« Mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ! Il ne veut pas me parler en seul à seul et ne m'écoute pas !

- Tu l'aimes ? » demande Pepper à brûle-pourpoint.

Tony bat des paupières.

« Quoi ?

- Tu l'aimes ? répète-t-elle. Tu tiens à lui ? Tu _ressens_ quelque chose pour lui ? »

Il finit par répondre, hésitant :

« Oui. Je pense. »

Pepper finit sa tasse de thé et se lève. Il la suit des yeux, peinant à comprendre en quoi cette question va l'aider à y voir plus clair. Remontant la lanière de son sac à main sur son épaule, elle lui glisse un conseil :

« Dis-le-lui. Ça serait un bon début. »

Tony repousse la confrontation autant que possible, mais le sentiment désagréable qui lui serre la gorge quand Steve s'adresse à lui en l'appelant ''Monsieur Stark'' se fait peu à peu insupportable. Ce nom, prononcé par cette personne, lui donne l'impression d'être son père. Et c'est bien la dernière personne au monde à laquelle il aime être assimilé.

Il finit donc par prendre son courage à deux mains et va frapper à la porte de Steve. Absent. Tony est vaguement tenté par l'idée de remettre le face-à-face à plus tard – il n'a _pas peur_, ne vous y trompez pas il redoute simplement de perdre ses moyens. De faire un faux pas, volontairement ou pas. De rendre les choses définitivement irréparables.

La situation présente, bien que pénible, n'est peut-être pas si mauvaise... ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse décider de battre en retraite, la cage d'ascenseur émet le signal sonore annonçant son arrivée. Les yeux de Tony volent vers la porte menant aux escaliers avant de revenir sur celle de l'ascenseur. S'il doit fuir, c'est maintenant.

«_ Aucune chance. Tu restes et tu parles. C'est une des choses que tu fais le mieux, après tout, _» lui intime la petite voix tapie sous son crâne. Elle ressemble fortement à celle de Pepper.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. _Trop tard._ Tony reste planté dans le couloir comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture – ou plutôt dans le cas présent, comme un génie playboy (vous connaissez la chanson) ayant perdu toute sa superbe devant le regard glacier d'un Captain America indifférent. Steve cille à peine en le voyant et s'avance vers lui – en réalité, vers la porte de son appartement, pas vers Tony lui-même. Tony a la furieuse impression que sa gorge s'est complètement asséchée, que ses intestins se sont fait la malle et qu'il a oublié comment parler. La parfaite collégienne bloquée devant son crush.

Steve s'arrête devant lui, la figure impassible et une interrogation au fond des yeux – peut-être une espèce d'impatience, aussi. Tony le fixe avec des yeux de merlan frit, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Monsieur. J'aimerai pouvoir accéder à ma porte, si vous n'avez rien à dire, » fait paisiblement Steve.

Tony ferme la bouche avec un claquement de dents et le gratifie d'un regard mauvais. Les ragots, il les laisse courir et les regarde s'autodétruire. Les cris et les coups, il les esquive, les rend à l'occasion. Il peut échapper à n'importe quoi en se noyant sous le travail ou dans l'alcool, ou bien en portant son armure. Mais la façade de neutralité que lui oppose Steve n'offre aucune prise : rien contre quoi se battre, pas de cible. Juste le vide là où il a l'habitude de voir l'amour. (Si Tony n'avait pas de telles inclinaisons de drama-queen, il pourrait s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas le ''vide'' que Steve lui présente, mais simplement l'amabilité et le respect qu'il sert à tous les autres. De toute façon, ce n'est pas assez pour Tony.) Il grogne :

« Steve. Stop.

- Monsieur ? »

Tony serre les dents, une étincelle de fureur dans les yeux. Sa main gauche se rétracte en poing, la droite crochète le devant de la chemise de Steve. Celui-ci ne bouge pas il se contente de battre des paupières, une palette d'émotions – surprise, curiosité, un soupçon de peur peut-être – passant fugitivement sur son visage. Tony maudit leur différence de taille alors qu'il lève un regard agressif sur Steve.

« Ouvre bien grand tes oreilles, boy-scout, parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. Ni me mettre à genoux, ou te faire aucune faveur. J'ai fait une connerie, d'accord. Tout le monde sait que c'est dans mes habitudes, tu devrais être habitué. Mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Faire comme si je n'existais pas, m'ignorer ? »

Steve le regarde – _de haut. Ne me regarde pas de haut,_ rage intérieurement Tony – et répond :

« Je ne vous ignore pas.

- Non. Tu ne m'ignores pas. Mais c'est tout comme. Bon Dieu, Rogers, tu te comportes comme si tu avais effacé tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers mois. Tu as besoin que je te les rappelle ? »

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds à la hauteur de l'oreille de Steve, Tony murmure :

« Tes supplications et tes geignements résonnent encore dans mes souvenirs, _darling_. Je pourrais reproduire de mémoire chaque centimètre de ton corps. Décrire tous tes tics et tes manies. Tes faiblesses. Tes expressions pendant l'amour. »

Il s'approche encore, laissant ses lèvres effleurer la mâchoire de Steve. Susurre :

« La façon dont tu prononces mon nom. C'est ce qui me manque le plus. Dis-le._ Dis-le._

- Aucune chance, » refuse Steve avec un sourire artificiel, cachant mal son agacement naissant. « Vous êtes un peu trop autoritaire pour moi, Stark. »

Tony ricane.

« C'est loin de te déranger d'habitude. »

L'espace d'un instant, on pourrait presque voir des étincelles danser entre leurs deux regards, mélange orageux d'émotions contradictoires. Les mains tremblent, la respiration est courte, précipitée. Il suffit d'une seconde de plus pour que Steve cède, tire Tony à lui et écrase sa bouche contre la sienne. Leurs dents s'entrechoquent et leurs souffles se confrontent alors que chacun lutte pour dominer l'échange. C'est plus une déclaration de guerre qu'un baiser.

Le dos de Tony heurte la porte de l'appartement ses doigts plongent dans sa poche pour en tirer une carte magnétique qu'il passe devant le scanner de la serrure. Steve semble momentanément surpris par le fait que Tony puisse entrer chez lui à sa guise – mais après tout, ils sont dans la tour_ Stark _– et de toute façon il y a bien mieux à penser dans le moment présent.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à son tour sous une pression impatiente le sommier proteste sous leurs poids combinés quand ils tombent sur le lit, entremêlés. Gémissements et grognements se succèdent dents et ongles mordent la chair, comme pour marquer une prise de guerre. Pas de douceur, pas d'affection dans l'acte. Les vêtements sont écartés plus qu'ôtés pour permettre l'accès à une plus grande étendue de peau, à goûter, caresser, torturer. L'étreinte ressemble à un combat, dans lequel chacun tente de s'imposer, coinçant l'autre sous lui avant de se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard cloué au matelas.

Sans trop de surprise, c'est Tony qui finit par abandonner, à bout de souffle. Un sourire triomphant, teinté de perversité, étire les lèvres de Steve. Un sourire en totale discordance avec le visage sur lequel il apparaît, un rictus qui fait frissonner Tony alors qu'il sent la chaleur de son corps déserter ses membres pour migrer vers son bas-ventre. A partir de là, tout devient un peu confus. Il y a la bouche de Steve sur la sienne, un baiser un peu maladroit, fébrile. Il y a le frottement obsédant du tissus de leurs pantalons, les genoux de Steve collés à ses hanches, la main de Steve courant sur sa cuisse, bataillant avec sa boucle de ceinture, il y a le contact brûlant, électrisant, il y a _mon dieu_ il y a les yeux de Steve, enténèbres un peu désespérés, il y a _Steve_ la voix de Steve murmurant son prénom _« Tony »_ à son oreille, il y a Steve_stevestevesteve-_

Et il y a finalement l'orgasme, dévastateur et trop vite venu, trop vite passé, qui fait se tendre leur corps avant de les relâcher, épuisés et haletants, au milieu des draps froissés. La chambre reste plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité quelques minutes, seulement troublé par le son de leur respiration et par un occasionnel et involontaire gémissement d'aise. Tony est blotti dos au torse de Steve, les doigts du soldat jouant avec ses cheveux.

« Ce...n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais à l'idée en venant pour faire la paix, croasse Tony.

- N'imagine pas me faire croire que ça ne faisait pas partie des options, fait Steve.

- D'accord. Ce n'est pas ce que _j'espérais_. »

Un silence.

« Désolé. »

Steve s'arrête de jouer avec les mèches de Tony.

« Pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi moi-même, soupire Tony. Donc, disons ''désolé pour tout''. Toute les fois où je ne lis pas entre les lignes, où je fais l'idiot, où je te blesse. Voilà. »

Re-silence. Tony gigotte un peu, mal-à-l'aise.

« Steve ? »

Il l'entend soupirer.

« Je crois que je dois m'excuser aussi. Je...ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterait autant. Que je m'éloigne. Je pensais...je ne sais pas, que je ne t'intéressais plus et que tu voulais passer à autre chose. C'est moi qui ai été aveugle. »

Tony ne peut retenir un bref rire avant de se retourner dans les bras de Steve pour lui faire face.

« On a mal joué, là. Il n'y a aucune chance que je me lasse de toi, d'accord ? Parce que je... (il s'éclaircit la gorge, marmonne :) Je t'aime, okay ? »

L'expression gênée de Tony arrache un ricanement à Steve. Il dépose un baiser sur le front du brun avant de répondre :

« Le sentiment est partagé, monsieur Star-

- _Steve._

- Désolé, Tony. »

* * *

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

_« Steve. Stop._

_- Monsieur ? »_

Froncement de sourcils douloureux de la part de Tony. Il a brusquement envie de pleurer. Sans trop y penser, il enlace le blond, le serre contre lui et cale sa tête contre le cou du soldat. Sentant sa voix prête à se briser, il murmure :

« Arrête ça. Tes ''Monsieur Stark''. Ça...c'est idiot à dire, mais ça me fait _mal_. »

Steve ne dit rien. Il reste simplement là, laissant Tony l'étreindre, sans lui répondre – ni l'envoyer balader.

« Je sais que j'ai fait – que j'ai _dit_ – quelque chose que tu n'as pas apprécié, » développe Tony sur un débit précipité, comme pour le retenir. « Je ne savais pas. Les dates. Importantes. D'accord ? Je...ça ne doit pas être une excuse valable pour toi, mais j'apprends. Avec toi. A vivre une relation. Je veux dire, la plus longue relation que j'ai jamais eue, c'était avec Pepper, et on a finit par s'apercevoir qu'on se voyait plus en meilleurs amis. Ça m'a fait réaliser... Je n'ai jamais vraiment _aimé._

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » fait Steve à mi-voix, abandonnant le vouvoiement.

Tony passe à un chuchotement assez bas pour contraindre Steve à se pencher un peu vers lui à son tour.

« Je sais que j'agis comme un crétin. Je ne fais pas toujours ce qu'il faut, alors que tu maîtrises toujours la situation.

- C'est faux. »

Steve se met à trembler. C'est un tremblement faible mais intense, un frémissement dû à un trop grand effort. Ses bras s'enroulent soudain autour de Tony, d'une façon qui laisse à penser qu'il s'agit d'un geste qu'il se retient de faire depuis des semaines.

« C'est faux, Stark, » répète-t-il. Sa voix vacille aussi. « Je ne maîtrise rien du tout. Je n'aurais pas dû prendre la mouche à cause d'une stupide _date_. Oh, je suis désolé... Mais j'ai cru que ça ne te touchait pas. Tu n'as rien dit !

- Tu _m'évitais_, s'étrangle Tony.

- Ça prouve que je ne suis pas Monsieur Infaillible.

- Hein ? »

Steve s'écarte de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Soupire :

« Je t'évitais parce que je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça. Pour l'amour de Dieu, Stark, tu n'as presque jamais connu de relation stable. J'ai pensé que...que je devenais un poids, quelque chose comme ça. »

Tony cligne des yeux, éberlué.

« Merde, tu es encore plus idiot que moi. Vraiment ? Tu as vraiment pensé ça ? Apprends que quand je suis lassé de quelqu'un, je le balance hors de mon lit et hors de ma vie. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on travaille ensemble et que je ne peux pas te faire disparaître que... Steve, je t'aime. »

Perdu dans le torrent désordonnés de mots, l'aveu frappe comme un couteau dans le dos. Un silence s'installe. Steve fixe Tony, qui s'est arrêté de respirer et le regarde, dans l'expectative.

« C'est...une surprise, finit par souffler Steve.

- Agréable ? Interroge Tony.

- Très.

- Heureux de l'apprendre.

- Première fois ?

- Sincèrement ? Oui.

- Pas mal pour un début. »

Ils restent un moment sans parler, Steve caressant pensivement les cheveux du brun.

« Je t'aime aussi, Tony. »


End file.
